


Home

by Smokeycut



Series: Cassandra Cain Adoption Fics [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Bat Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: In the wake of Tim Drake's death, Bruce realizes how it's affected Cassandra.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Red Robin's "death" in Detective Comics. I'm hoping that we'll get to see more of the fallout in future issues, but I really wanted to put this out there as a look into how it could have affected Cassandra and Bruce's relationship.

Bruce Wayne kneels in the rubble of old Wayne Tower. He’s numb, and doesn’t bother to hide his tears in the rain. He lost his son, and there’s no body to place in a Lazarus Pit. No body to bury. Red Robin died, and Timothy Jackson Drake was listed a missing child two days ago. His son is gone, but Bruce isn’t alone.

Cassandra Cain pulls her hood down and approaches the grieving father slowly. She wears a torn costume which hasn’t been taken off since Tim vanished in a hail of fire. She hasn’t slept in three days, and her body is ready to give out at any moment. She can’t let anybody die, not after failing to save him. Nobody was supposed to die that night, and she failed.

“Go home, Cassandra,” he mutters, staring at the broken cement.

Her chest tightens, and she looks at her feet. “Home?” she asks. She doesn’t have a home. There’s an apartment that he gave her, but that isn’t home. It’s an unused couch, a collection of empty cabinets, a bed that squeaks and groans. Gotham is the closest thing to a home she has, so should she sleep in it’s streets? And how could she go home after failing to atone for her crimes? So many lives lost over the years because of her, and he wants her to rest?

Bruce stands, and turns to the girl. She’s lost, tired, and filled with self loathing. He knows how she feels all too well. He holds her tight, and promises her he’ll help. He tells her that it’s okay, that he’ll take her home. She knows he’s lying.

He drives her to a mansion just on the outside of the city, and watches as she falls asleep in the passenger seat. He carries her inside, and lays her down in a spare bedroom. He had provided a home for many children who were lost in the past. Maybe she could find a home here as well. Maybe.


End file.
